


multi drabbles, ideas and prompts

by Viilax



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hopeless Romantic, Humor, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Romance, Short, Slice of Life, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viilax/pseuds/Viilax
Summary: just some little drabbles, prompts and ideas coming to my mind.yes, you guys can make requests! :3!IF YOU WANT TO WRITE BASED ON ONE OF THESE PROMPTS, PLEASE ASK ME FOR PERMISSION AND TAG ME! THANK YOU!also no piracy or anything intended, if there are similarities to other stories, I'm sorry, but it wasn't intentional!lowercase intended if it applies.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

johnny doesn't seem to fit in.

ten helps him to learn that it's fine that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Not having been in the city for long, Felix is lucky his best friend Hyunjin was always there with him. However, this new span of his life brings a problem with itself for the young omega: what will he do during his heats? Normally, he'd help himself out with toys, but his recent heats have gotten so mucn more intense that these weren't enough anymore.

Hyunjin then offers to introduce him to his friend Changbin, a rather small but bulky alpha who can't be seen without a black beanie on his head and headphones blocking his ears.

How will their lifes change with each other?


	3. Chapter 3

When Johnny's nesting instincts just prior to his next heat start to kick in, Taeil can't help but want to make the tall and adorably clumsy man feel at home.

or, alternatively titled: Domestic Fluff Gone Sexual.. Maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Chan had been in a very unhealthy relationship with Felix three years ago. Then, they left each other's respective lives entirely.

One evening, Chan and his new boyfriend, Minho, whom he'd been with for about a year, walked home from their friend's house. Suddenly, Chan stopped, eyes fixated onto one certain spot in the distance.

It was Felix, and he had seen him, too.


	5. Chapter 5

hongjoong   
taking over the world won't be a problem with you by my side

seonghwa  
let's do it, then


	6. Chapter 6

To: Qian Kun  
Nationality: Chinese  
Birth date: 1996|1|1  
Written date: 2020|2|22  
Written time: 14:58  
To be delivered: 2020|2|23, 09:31

Message: Yakuza is watching you.

Origin country: Japan  
Origin city: Osaka  
From: Nakamoto Yuta, Yakuza 

Kun, a 21-year-old psychology student, received a letter by the boss of Japan's most powerful mafia. 

To say he felt threatened would be an understatement.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling for Johnny really shouldn't be so easy. However, Taeil, for once, can't find it in him to mind, and just indulges.

\--

In which Taeil is a hopeless romantic and Johnny is a lovable goofball - but he's also asexual.


	8. Chapter 8

It's in times like this that Kun realizes how much he's missed Sicheng.

or: Kun and Sicheng, ex-lovers in high school, meet again as Kun moves to Shanghai because of a job offer - with Sicheng as his boss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Jisung, I love you.
> 
> (but I love all the other Jisungs too)

To celebrate Jisung's birthday, the boys have a little get-together with all of their friends.

\- fluff, slice of life, humor, drabble/short story

\- happy jisung day!


End file.
